


Please Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Almost), Clint's not so good with words, M/M, Possessive Phil Coulson, making it official, post-mission sex, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Phil moved his hand, and Clint’s brain offline.  That was probably the reason that he said:“I can’t do this anymore.”Phil’s mouth, which had been in the vicinity of Clint’s belly button, abruptly left.  His hands let go as well as he sat back on his heels between Clint’s legs.“What?”“Aw mouth, no.”





	Please Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also written quickly, so all mistakes are my own.

Clint’s breath went out of him as Phil slammed him up against the door as soon as it closed. 

“God, I’ve never wanted to shoot a mark more. When he started sliding his hand up your leg…” Phil growled in Clint’s ear. His hand gripped the top of Clint’s thigh, clenching as he spoke.

Clint shivered as Phil’s hot breath ghosted along his neck. He let out a little whine as Phil’s mouth latched onto that spot behind his ear. “I feel like I should let other guys flirt more often if this the way you react.”

Phil made a disapproving noise, and then, in a move that went right to Clint’s dick, he lifted Clint up and carried him over to the bed. He tossed Clint onto the bed so hard that Clint bounced. 

“Shirt off,” Phil said even as he started on his own.

Clint twisted out of his tshirt easily while Phil fought with buttons until he seemed to decide _fuck it_. Clint smirked as Phil, with his cuffs open and shirttails loose, clambered unto the bed to cover Clint with his body.

“You’re so incredible, Clint. I can’t keep my hands off you. Gonna pound you into the mattress.” He pinned Clint’s wrists to the sheets beside his head even as he started leaving a hot wet trail down Clint’s neck to his chest. Phil slotted a leg between Clint’s thighs to grind against his cock. His mouth reached one of Clint’s nipples, and Clint arched up into him. 

The whole thing made Clint’s head swim. Not just Phil’s mouth and hands, and holy fuck, the things he could do with his tongue—but the whole situation. Just a little while ago, he’d been in a bar flirting with a mark. The guy’s hands had kept traveling higher up his leg while Clint listened to Phil carefully regulating his breathing in the comm. He and Phil had been meeting up for a while. It was just sex at first, but more often now—probably half the time, Clint thought as Phil’s mouth latched onto his other nipple, they would just get together to order pizza and watch Dog Cops. But they never really said anything about it, and it meant that they still had two different rooms on missions. And now here was Clint being held down by his—boss? Friend with benefits? Not quite boyfriend?—after Phil got jealously turned on by Clint’s mission. They would have hot sex as quietly as possible so that the agent next door wouldn’t hear, and then Phil would go creeping out in the early morning hours so no one would be the wiser.

That was really unfair, Clint thought as he held back a moan from Phil’s attentions, because it meant that he missed out on sleepy Phil in the mornings. Not to mention Phil was really hot and being trapped underneath him was really hot, and Clint just really wanted to shout from the rooftops how amazing it was. Phil made him hard enough to pound nails and made him laugh with his cheesy jokes, and it wasn’t… it didn’t… He couldn’t…

Phil licked a hot wide stripe down his abs as one hand wrapped around Clint’s cock for a firm stroke, and Clint’s brain offline. That was probably the reason that he said:

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Phil’s mouth, which had been in the vicinity of Clint’s belly button, abruptly left. His hands also let go as he sat back on his heels between Clint’s legs.

“What?”

Phil’s face had shuttered, the hungry excited look that had been there moments ago gone.

“Aw mouth, no,” Clint said as he sat up and tucked his legs around Phil’s knees in one fluid movement. He saw Phil turn his head away, his mouth set in a grim line. “Wait, Phil, no.” 

He cupped Phil’s cheek with one hand and turned his face back so Phil would look at him.

“That didn’t mean what it sounded like,” he said.

“Well then, what did it mean?” Phil said, and his voice sounded rough.

“It means—“ and god, wasn’t it just like Clint’s life to be having this conversation with his legs wrapped around Phil and his cock leaving a wet spot on the front of his jeans. He wished his mouth could have waited because Phil deserved so much better than be asked like this…— “that I don’t want to have to hide this anymore. I don’t want to be sneaking into each other’s rooms or leaving work at different times so no one notices. I want to be able to make as much noise as I want when you pound me into the mattress because we don’t care who hears because everybody already knows. But I also want to see you when I wake up in the morning and spend the day with you. Fix the way you put your dishes in the dishwasher. I want this to be real.”

“Are you saying you want to date?” Phil said. “With evenings at home and couples weekends? Argue about how to load the dishwasher, and then have sex before we fall asleep?”

“Yes,” said Clint. It was a little defensive because he really liked Phil, and they were practically dating already. Not to mention that he was pretty sure Phil liked him too, but maybe he’d miscalculated and—

Clint’s racing thoughts were cut off by Phil leaning in to kiss him so thoroughly that Clint thought he might melt.

“Is that a yes?” Clint gasped when Phil finally relinquished his mouth.

“Yes,” Phil said, and his voice was exactly the deep, sex-rough timber that Clint loved. Clint kissed him again.

“So long as you’re sure, Clint,” Phil said when they broke apart again. “I’ve thought about it for a while, but I never wanted there to be any talk of favoritism, or god forbid that I’d pushed you into this somehow.”

“I don’t care about those assholes. Fury won’t care, and that’s all that matters. I want everyone to know that you’re mine and I’m yours,” Clint said. He was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Absolutely. No more keeping this a secret.”

“Well then,” said Clint, leaning back lazily, unself-consciously showing off his muscles, “I believe you said you were going to pound me into the mattress, sir. I think you should see if you can make me scream.” 

“Is that an order?” Phil said lowly.

Clint planted his hands on the bed and arched so that his abs would flex. He licked his lips as he watched Phil track the ripple in his muscles.

“Yes, sir,” Clint said. 

He caught a hint of Phil’s smirk before the man pounced, maneuvering them both until Clint was on his hands and knees facing the headboard with Phil behind him.

“Fuck. Remind me to make you jealous more often,” Clint said as Phil fumbled with his pants.

“Not too often,” Phil said, in a tone that meant they’d talk about it another time. Then he stripped off Clint’s jeans with a little help and opened his own slacks. He ground his cock against Clint’s ass. “Later, I’m going to have you in my lap again. But for now you better hold onto something. 

“Oh, and Clint,” Phil said, leaning in close. “Don’t hold anything back. I’m gonna hear you scream.”


End file.
